Talk:Main Page
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the Main Page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal. ---- Winds of Beginning Ah... It's case to say, I love when a plan comes together. I welcome everyone to give out their best to improve this Wiki. And also, I want to leave the "to do list" for future references. # Create the main page. # Create Policies and Templates (very hard). # Create Articles (you may skip the above steps and go straight to this one). # ???? # Profit (or not). That is all. Kailden Jera 20:08, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Protection on Main Page The main page is protects from edits. There's a link in the bottom of the page that allows users to propose changes to the Main Page. Thanks for your understanding. Kailden Jera 21:12, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Shame on me... I should had the main page finished already... I'm just hopelessly lazy. Well. Tomorrow I will finish the icons and Upload them. I'm still missing three. And after that getting the rest of the Main Page done. Kailden Jera 02:10, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Almost done! Maybe I should steal some good flowers from deviantART. Again, shame on me. Hey! I will give them some credit don't worry. They deserve all my consideration. :D Kailden Jera 21:07, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Main Page "almost" done Still working out the final details but I think this wiki is getting cooler with each passing day. And I was a Wiki Noob when I started this so... The banner is very spiffy (I can't believe I actually made that banner, it almost looks professional, too bad I couldn't get the font color right). Anyways, I also posted a link to this Wiki on the Wikipédia so I can get more coverage. The creator of the game clearly doesn't care about my initiative. I emailed her and got no reply and most of the Nobilis community is controlled by her and she's hindering my attempts to spread the word. Good thing Google already recognizes this site, I just have to say "Nobilis Wiki, Google it!" which is much convenient for me. Kailden Jera 12:19, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Work Work Work Well, I have been busy lately with my new job and barely have time to even think what to write about. The wiki has 24 pages and it needs more. I need to think of something on how to boost that number. I also need a Policy on how to create character profiles in the Wiki. Jameson Black comes into mind, since he is a major character in the rulebook (as much important as Mialee is in Dungeons and Dragons). Kailden Jera 20:38, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Wondering... Why there is an awful gap in my main page... Grr... I hate coding for Pete's sake. Kailden Jera 17:28, 7 September 2008 (UTC) New Wikia Layout How I love thee. --Kailden Jera 21:05, November 9, 2010 (UTC)